


【京庵京】隙间魔

by 17LaserBeam



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: During Canon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17LaserBeam/pseuds/17LaserBeam
Summary: 96后到97前，官方广播剧的if路线。私设有。可能的OOC注意考古老cp，顺便毁童年√
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori
Kudos: 4





	【京庵京】隙间魔

没有落日。他好像一直呆呆地直视着太阳，脖子僵直，眼球似乎被死死嵌在原位，和眼皮紧紧黏在一起。自己似乎是被浪冲上来了。是吗？腹腔里都是水。嘴里也是。咸到令人发呕的水占据了他几乎一切感官，时刻要撑破身体，从眼睛，鼻孔和喉咙溢出来。快到极限了，大概快死了。眼珠上好像有一层水膜，自己隔着透镜一样什么也看不清，现在又徒增几个黑点。

朦朦胧胧听到女人的尖叫。

金发女人的脸最先进入自己的视野，脸上应该是嘴唇所在的地方被整个覆盖住，比起说是嘴唇更像是在皮肤上划开的裂口，发热、溃烂，如今被什么温润潮湿的东西抵住，像是几滴甘露洒向干裂的大地，被后者争先恐后地全部吸收干净——确实渴求，身体迫切希望的同时，大脑又不停发送着干呕的信号——女人的舌头撬开没合拢的牙齿，伸进口腔，潮热的呼吸径直灌进他体内，她的一绺头发落下来，来回瘙着他的耳框。另一个短发女人此时才被他注意到，像是从他脚边的沙土里钻出来的，蚯蚓一样扭动着身子匍匐到他身上，来回按压着他的胸口和腹部。大蛇之女的幽灵缠住了他，勒住他的身体，向两个方向撕扯拉拽。

他睁圆了眼睛，黑斑在炫目的阳光下悬浮着。他开始听到规律性的声响，浪潮似的逐渐翻滚过来，越来越明晰，嘀，嗒。这是他熟悉的、自己卧室里挂钟指针的声音。他意识到这点后，嘀嗒的声音从梦境延伸到了现实，待落到他头顶的时候，像重锤一样击碎了这个无何有之境。

总算是醒过来了，但好像还是没睡醒，身体麻痹得不自然，像是只睁开了眼睛，调动了耳朵，而就连视觉和听觉也像是被堵了一层磨毛玻璃。视野被前额的红发遮挡着，而且极为模糊。他眨了几下眼睛，干涩的眼球被稍微湿润之后，看的更清晰了一些。

他现在正对着卧室的门口。从这里可以看得到对面的厨房里有个人影。他想抬起手揉一揉眼睛，却发现他根本动不了。两只手都被绑上了。

八神庵这才意识到自己坐在椅子上睡着了。

准确地来说，是被禁锢在类似沙发椅的东西上了。

随着这种惊诧，好似意识到梦的存在一样，意识突然变得尖锐起来，但还是有层冲不破的薄膜。他的神志像是被刻意裹了起来，现在本应是感到疑惑和震怒的时候，他却引不出强烈的感情。

那个若隐若现的人影向这里靠近了，身影越来越清晰。

“哦，你醒了啊，八神。”

他觉得自己没看错，但草薙京怎么可能在他家里，系着围裙，右手端着一碗像是炒饭似的的东西，左手拿着筷子呢。

大概还是在做梦吧。

ROUND 1

“感觉你看上去不太一样了，应该是清醒过来了吧？”

京稍微俯下身子打量他。

“眼球在转动，确实是在看我。但怎么，说不出话吗？”

这他娘的要不是梦，那到底是怎么回事。八神张开嘴，但言语像是从口中被吸走了一样。他惊愕地发现自己说不出想说的话，只有气流在口腔里冲撞。

“水是吧？给你。”

他看见京麻利地拿出了盛了清水的杯子，递到他嘴跟前。京稍稍倾斜杯子，温热的水迅速灌进口腔，但身体还没准备好接受，他被呛到咳个不停。

“还是太着急了吗…”

居然连喝水都要慢慢适应。在剧烈的咳嗽中，他感觉身体的机能逐渐被唤醒，也愈发觉得认知中的违和感愈发强烈。这个场景怎么有种似曾相识的感觉？不单是被强迫喝水，甚至是被什么人莫名其妙地锁起来，总感觉不像是他自己想象出来的而是亲身经历过的。脖颈酸的不行，腰肢以下僵硬的难受。双手、双脚、腰部全部被固定住，但好歹用的不是铁链而是柔软的皮质，以及四肢上零零总总的、画着奇怪图画的符纸。

八神试着清了清嗓子，声音依然沙哑，听起来有气无力。

“京，你真的是京本人吧？”

“当然啊，那还能是谁。”

看着对方一幅理所当然的样子，八神知道自己的表情一定扭曲得不行。

“那这到底是怎么回事。”

“怎么回事？你之前干的好事都不记得啦？也是，都成那样了，可能一下子也想不起来…”

京在围裙上擦了擦手，将它挂到一旁的挂钩上。

根据他的说法，草薙京、神乐千鹤是在得到了不知火舞的情报后，前去港口搭救被劫持走的自己。但岸上有山崎龙二的干扰，船上被锁住的八神的暴走更是打了他们一个措手不及。好在当时及时准备了预备方案，在有了更多帮手后，他们还是提前抵达美国，将八神解救了出来。按理来说，船上应该还有一位大蛇八杰集，但并没有找到此人的踪影。

事情就是这么简单。

“然后呢，你不是在美国也有个住的地方吗，兜里也有钥匙，就正好在这里先待着。”

“那也完全没必要锁起来吧？”

“完全没必要个鬼啊，你知道你暴走起来是个什么样子吗？本来还想着讨巧点完事，结果红丸都电不晕你，根本不要命了。”

八神突然想起了梦里的麦卓和薇思。他在陷入所谓的暴走之后几乎没有记忆，那时候的自己到底是个什么样子，旁观者比自己自然更有发言权。他大概猜到了京他们是怎么解决这个棘手问题的，草薙的火和神乐的符咒——也就是自己身上贴着的这些——碰巧起到了作用吧。下一个问题就是，这个软禁状态已经维持了多久了。

“也没多久，快两周了。”

一阵尴尬的沉默。要不是自己处于暴走后极度虚弱的状态，他真的想让京对自己用一套荒咬毒咬确认下真的不是做梦。京和他保证说，除了一开始神乐帮他收拾过屋子，之后来看望过两次之后，其他任何人他都没放进来过。这听上去相当自然，除了草薙和神乐，没有其他人有能力且愿意承担生命危险来照顾随时可能发疯杀人的八神庵。但这意味着更糟糕的事情。一想起这两周京全盘照顾自己的植物人生活，而之后更是要在清醒的状态下接受这种莫名其妙的服务，嘴里都开始泛苦，但除了反感之外，并没有表现出明显的抵抗。

他也实在没有底气说自己一个人就能完全没事。

“…日常起居我可以自己来做了吧，可不可以解绑了？”

“开玩笑，你难道想让我放你出去杀人吗？”

“你什么时候变得这么怕死了。”

“不是我怕死。八神，你杀了我，冲出去也会继续伤害别人的。”

“只解开双手也好”这种妥协的话他是绝对不会说出口的。之后每次他想要松绑，京就这样搪塞他，一开始他还会被噎住，不久后就怒不可遏，妈的，本来他也是打算杀了草薙京，杀人什么的——

但他确实不喜欢“暴走”，尤其当症状从无意识、抽搐、昏死进化到无差别攻击乃至杀人。

八神也不知道自己现在在等待什么，既反感受束缚的状态，又对京和神乐的手段有一丝期许。这种犹豫让他陷入非常不习惯的温吞状态，要不是难受的不想动弹，这种拘束甚至可能比大蛇之血更快让他疯掉。

对这样的自己感到陌生了吗？但思考和记忆还是没有恢复正常。而这种陌生感也是似曾相识的。

折磨在梦里仍在继续。大蛇之女的幻影一次次地浮现出来。

“庵，你怎么还是没有杀掉草薙？”

“你们在大赛上见了两次，现在都和他住在同一个城市了，相互厮杀的机会明明要多少有多少…”

难道不想杀掉京…这是绝对不可能的，他会怎样死在自己手上，临死前会是怎样的表情，会发出怎样的惨叫和痛苦的呻吟，只是稍微想一想都令人兴奋不已——也正因如此，那个最终的目标总应得达到他的期许，他们的决战若是敷衍了事，那就是对自己一直以来的追求的最大污蔑。至于京会怎样死掉，无论怎样想象都不会得出最理想的情形，那总应是能让自己目睹后欢悦到觉得此生无憾的程度才行，让自己也跟着去死也丝毫无悔的程度才行。如此以来，自有记忆起便支配着这具肉体和精神的疯狂和痛苦就能全盘倾泻在这个男人身上，以求得真正的解脱。

那就是一个八神庵给自己设想的应许的盛宴。没人知道那会是什么样子，包括他自己。把人生恐怕是最大的意义架设在这个自己营造的空中楼阁上，看上去实在危险，但支撑他到了现在，不得不说有草薙京本人的功劳。草薙流的当家，八神庵的宿敌，仿佛受到邀请一般，踏入了这个尚没有结局的剧本。

…和京的敌对和仇视，一开始只是自己的臆造吗？

不能多想。每当心理出现一丝破绽，纠缠不休的影子就会开始嘲讽他的意志。闭嘴。你这个大蛇之血里诞生的腌臜玩意儿，难道还不知道草薙和八尺琼几百年的世仇吗？

像他这般带着自嘲的语气搪塞过去，对方也无话可说。也许就是因为要随时应付危险的心魔，对这个问题的回答愈发含混不清。连当初到底是因何动念产生的恨意都记不清了，只是若不积极地以杀死京为目标行动，自我实在难以在内外交困的情况下维持。

脑袋昏昏沉沉，遍布着针扎似的疼痛，似乎有一窝细虫在颅骨内蠕动，力气被逐渐抽离，对抗全身的疼痛越发力不从心了，身体像是被随意拼凑起来的破棉被，随时可能四分五裂。床边的水桶里净是他干呕出的血块，但鼻子已经几乎闻不到腥臭味了。

比起觉得自己随时可能猝死，倒不如说感觉身体随时会易主。无论他多努力地回忆宿敌的样貌，企图通过思想活动抗拒被剥离的耻辱，这些拼了命的努力在那个支配性的意志面前都如微尘般无意义。他竭尽全力维持的那个自我就像是个笑话，不过是一个轻轻一抹就能消除痕迹的存在。

以这样的状态去找京实现自己的夙愿就是个奢望。但这快将他折磨殆尽的虚脱和痛苦又给他一种奇异的慰藉和欣悦。有什么东西被剔骨抽髓，更分明地呈现在了自己面前——一个纯粹、简单的想法，像是从腐肉堆里挑出的白骨一般发着光。

除了去见京，自己根本别无选择。

必须去见他。

他想起来自己用尽力气支撑身体的行动，在那之后便遭到了袭击。山崎龙二刺耳的笑声让他回忆起了当时出的洋相。

“山崎龙二那个好斗分子是被收买了，雇佣他的多半是个八杰集的人。你在那之后一直都是失去意识的状态吗？没和对面见过？”

没有印象了。多半是的吧。

“唉…怎么反应又迟钝了…先吃饭吧。张嘴。”

这仿佛是灵魂被囚禁在肉体深处的割裂状态。他能看到京将勺子递到他嘴边，又掰着他的下巴，用手指强行让他张开嘴，温热的勺子碰到口腔壁和舌头，但做不出反应。接着是惯例的一口水。身体倒是能本能地做出咀嚼和吞咽的动作了。

“乖。啊，我这是说了什么…”

京撇了撇嘴，低下头继续搅拌碗里的粥。

“上次大赛的那次‘暴走’，就是在高尼茨落败之后不久，原因既有封印的松动，也可能那家伙也掺和了一手。大蛇…想要复活，就要驱使体内有它的血的人类。”

“原来它是有意识的。卢卡尔那会儿，我看他那样子还以为只是个单纯吞噬人的破坏性的东西。”

“当然了，你傻啊？都被叫做‘地球意志’了，肯定是有自我意识的不是吗。”

“呃…那，八神，你有没有尝试用自己的意志遏制它？”

“……要是像你这样说说就能做到的话，还至于到现在这个地步吗。”

“但是八神，你也不得不锻炼自己对抗它的意志了，一直拴着你不是个事，我也不想就这样看着你，哪儿都不能去啊？”

那都是你无聊的正义感和责任心，八神庵心想。他甚至需要点力气来维持以往的语气了，尤其是对着帮自己更衣和喂饭的人。可憎可恨的草薙京。

“行啦。”京站起来，“你慢慢想怎么办。今天时间还早，要不要烧条鱼？”

“…随你便。”

等到八神的自我意识好不容易艰难地从水面浮出来的时候，声音娇美的女人告诉他，你现在正在远洋货船的船底舱，正在驶往大洋彼岸的美国。记忆里前一刻他还在自家门口被偷袭，现在一睁眼发现自己手脚都拷上了锁链，还被关在托运野兽的大型笼子里，密闭的空间内充满了腥臭味。他知道自己每次癫痫发作都会出现记忆缺失，再次清醒过来总会感到一阵恍惚，但事情的展开越来越离谱了。他总觉得前不久还隐隐约约听到了京的声音，但也可能是错觉。

叫夏尔米的女人优雅地交叉着双腿，坐在铁栅栏的对面。隐藏在前额发下的双眼让人看不透她的神情。她单刀直入地抛出了谈判的核心议题：和他们八杰集立约，就可以在这段期间内完全抑制暴走。

和八杰集不同，其他接受了大蛇之血的人无异于将自己献给大蛇，沦为地球意志的玩物。这从一开始就不是一个平等契约，六百多年前大蛇已经引着八尺琼落入了陷阱，而更糟糕的是，它对将八神庵化为自己的力量表示出了异乎寻常的兴趣——这是夏尔米传达给他的。

死亡倒是没有什么，他的身体已经让他熟悉了衰竭溃坏的味道。起码要不留遗憾地死掉。神乐要是听了他的答复会气愤成什么样，京又会怎样恼怒地冲上来？

“只要能给我安排和京的决战，之后随你们便。”

事情发展顺利的让人出乎意料。听到令人满意的回答，夏尔米欣喜地又给他接了杯水送去。

“喏，喝吧。”

杯沿狠狠抵到牙面上，冰凉的水从嘴缝溢出来，一直淌到胸口。

他的确在船上立了约，就在京和神乐再次赶来将他救出来之前。事到如今，无数纷杂的想法旋风一样在头脑里呼啸。全身都无比难受，不是尖锐的痛苦的难受，更像是由于几乎不可动弹的麻痹和酸胀，在那之上是身体在很多情况下不受自己意志的驱使，甚至连想要脱离这个处境的意识也变得模糊。

可能是符咒和药片的作用，他在昏昏欲睡的时候甚至看到了麦卓、薇思和夏尔米来到他的住所，要给他解绑，但被蓦然闯入的京用大蛇薙轻易地烧成灰烬，化作凄厉的怨灵呼号。他隐隐约约听到钥匙在锁孔里转动的声响，居然从身体内部打了个寒颤——在思考被阻滞的现在，他到底想要什么？

大蛇能读懂所有人的思考，以一个人的精神对抗它就是无稽之谈。人眼望不到夜空的尽头，站在大蛇浩淼的体量面前，自我像随时可能被扑灭的火苗摇曳着，仿佛马上被吞噬。只身对抗伟大的地球意志的办法，只有将思考变得单纯直接，甚至服从本能，抛弃复杂的思考，毕竟小心思没有一点用处。

那么对付此时的草薙京也是一样。本质都是挣脱束缚。他的憎恨、恼火，至今还是指向同一个人。

看着京向自己走过来，庵闭上了眼睛，装出睡眠的样子。

ROUND 2

和神乐的谈话相当不顺利。京恼怒地摔门，走到门口才想起来自己的机车送去维修了，只能坐长途巴士回市里。对抗大蛇的复活必须要三神器的联手——你和八神必须要合作——你一定要改善和他的关系——神乐反复对他念叨的这些话磨得他耳朵都要长茧了。

本来还在想飙车解个气，现在却只能窝在硬座上。

“再说了，一开始上来找事的也是八神啊？而且我到底哪里惹到他了…”

要不是神乐的调解，他也很久没想过这个问题了。

怎么看八神庵的憎恨都是贸然出现的——在见到草薙京之时，自然而然地引燃了储备已久的薪柴。这种穷追不舍而明目张胆的恶意，于草薙京而言，也和当年再度出现的幽灵一般的黑色诺亚一样，让人摸不着头脑。他从不缺对手，觊觎冠军之位的人数不胜数，他的队友也同样是劲敌，但八神和他们实在大不相同。

也正因如此，第一次和他一起站在擂台上的时候，草薙京发现自己对这个声称是冲他而来的敌手几乎完全没有预备。这有一部分是他先前对八神之名只是有所耳闻，自傲之气又不容许他对八神流古武术有多高的评价和了解。

反正也是同根相传的东西，估计也和自己自小修习的没什么区别。既然如此，身为草薙一族难得一见的天才的自己就没什么值得忌惮的。

事实是，他想的过于天真。侥幸心理让他险些被打的措手不及，而光是对方那仿佛要把他生吞活剥一样的眼神就让他心底打了个寒颤。他和八神不相上下。两人使用的招式，虽然有相互照应的部分，但又不约而同地糅进了自己的风格。他身上的学生服和对方那套乐队装扮格格不入，背上却印着各自日月生辉的家徽，实在令人匪夷所思。

要是说到底是怎样的存在才能激起这般磅礴的仇恨，他只能想到草薙和八神家六百多年前的烂摊子，但他们俩又没有一个愿意把陈年的家族历史扛在肩上——神乐千鹤花了好些功夫才认知到这一点——所谓的草薙和八神的恩怨，落在京和庵身上蜕化成了旗鼓相当的二人的同台斗技——这个事实某种程度上反而让三神器的联合变得更加棘手。

爱操心的家伙。京叹了口气，重又靠到椅背上。也说不清楚是为什么叹息，脑袋里倒是纷乱如麻。虽然想尽量使自己放松下来，脊背和双臂的肌肉却不自觉地紧绷着。嘴里声称和自己没什么关系，那两人——神乐和八神——紧张而不乐观的状态还是潜移默化地影响到他，这个时候还能心无旁骛地惬意享受生活，心里未免带点负罪感。

他只是想暂时把神乐千鹤的一席话抛到脑后，趁大赛前陪陪小雪，然后该怎么样就怎么样。

更何况，和他说八神身体虚弱到生命垂危的程度，他无论如何也没什么实感，似乎八神庵和虚弱就是八竿子打不着的两个词。神乐和他描述的时候似乎还介意到八神的自尊，具体的细节也是语焉不详。说八神身体欠佳，他第一反应还是两人第一场比试时，对方以捕食的姿态向他俯冲猛扑过来的情景，和利爪一样的指甲剜在皮肉上火辣辣的疼。把这样的八神和虚弱联系在一起，在他看来完全做不到。要不是玩笑话，大概就是神乐为了促使他们磨合而故意夸张了什么吧。居然让他向八神伸出援手，简直荒谬至及。

——况且，就算我愿意帮助八神，他也绝对不会接受的。

京深吸一口气，将视线重新聚焦到窗外的风景上。他自小以来熟悉不过的景色倒是没激发什么恋旧之情。

倒不如说，可能他就是更偏向修罗之路呢？不然也不会每年都那么兴致勃勃地参加拳皇大赛了。

京一下车就觉得有什么不对劲。眼前是熟悉的江坂街景，京努力地将思考转移到小雪身上，但违和感一直挥之不去。这四周都是熙熙攘攘的人群，自从他下车以来，好像就有一个等候已久的目光向他刺过来。这么强烈的恶意，除了那家伙还能有谁。

他拐到商业街里的小巷子，在女鞋店的橱窗前停下了脚步。一双非常可爱的制服鞋，摆在那里的尺码正好就是小雪的尺码。不过，在那之外的——他抬起眼睛，从玻璃的反射可以看到他身后，在小路对面的电线杆旁站着的八神庵。果然，猜都不用猜。

京握紧了拳头。

“八神——”

他在说出声的同时迅速转过身，然而电线杆旁边并没有八神的身影。京一下子愣了神。

不会吧，刚才的是幻觉吗？

也是，冲他而来的恶意满盈的目光，现在也不一定只有八神了。他复又想起神乐的话，愠怒地揉了揉太阳穴。可能八杰集的某个人已经盯上了他，现在正潜伏在这个江坂，想要伺机除掉草薙的当家。

问题就在于，他对这个在暗处吐着信子的敌人没有了任何头绪。他四下观察了下，单凭这样也是发现不了对方的。

他倒宁愿此时是八神在恶狠狠地瞪着自己了。

又或者，这些不过是他脑中的幻象，是他自遇见高尼茨之后不自觉地纠结于大蛇的存在而萌生的心魔。即便如此，投射在他身上的敌意的灼烈程度实在令他不想相信这是幻觉。

就在这时，强烈的目光骤然消退了下去，似乎对方也察觉到京的警惕，便暂时收手，亦或是更谨慎地伪装起来了。乌云暂时消退，京却依然郁悒不安，烦躁地拿鞋尖碾着地面。八神根本不需要别人的关心，但…虽然只是不到万分之一的可能——他实在想象不出来，也不愿去想象那种情景——受困于暴走，陷入无差别杀人的疯狂状态的八神，被这些人也监视、企图利用的话…

——八神，你在哪里？

涌上心头的不如说是一种奇异的落差感。从95年开始，如果草薙京察觉到自己在被什么人热切地跟踪和注视着，他深吸一口气，回头就能扔出一记暗拂迎接这个他意想之中的对手，看到自己的火焰和对方那“堕落的”苍紫色火焰交缠消失，和八神庵伫立在不远处鬼魅一样的身影。如今，事情不这般进展反倒让他觉得有点无所适从了。

京不允许自己犹豫得太久。如果为一件事情感到烦躁，那就径直去解决烦恼的源头，虽然这个选择在十分钟前的自己看来都会觉得滑稽不堪。他挠了挠头，朝他早就知道的一个地址走过去。

八神在这个城市的临时住所离这里说不上远，他选择自己走着去，也顺道思考一下怎么应对可能到来的局面。他俩其实早就知道彼此的住处，但却奇妙地从来没登门“拜访”过。京倒是想不出自己有什么需要主动去找八神的情况，不过八神时时刻刻在这个城市神出鬼没地追踪京，却居然从来没到京的学校和家里去过。

虽然总是一副随时要杀了自己的鬼样子，但八神可能意外地讲究距离感。

既然如此，自己在主动破坏了这个微妙平衡后又该怎么做…反正也是打一场就可以解决的问题。八神不会不乐意接受的。

走到房门前，他深吸一口气，打算敲门，这时才发现门没有锁。他谨慎地推开门。

屋内没有人的气息。取而代之的是，从卧室到门口，地板上浠沥沥滴洒的血迹，扑面而来的腥臭味，卧室和浴室里没来得及收拾的、承装着大量呕吐物和血块的水桶和垃圾桶，最让人觉得不祥的还是到了门口戛然而止的血迹。

他掏出手机，打算立刻联系神乐，在这时正好收到了神乐的来电，让他立刻前往本市港口，在指定处会面。现实就是这么不尽人意。八神庵被疑似大蛇一方的人绑架了。

那之后就和他和八神交代的差不多，只是他没和八神自己详细描述在底部船舱遭遇的暴走八神庵是怎样一个惨不忍睹的情景。那个本来应该放置走私野兽的地方散发着不详的腥臭味，而他们要找的对象被以非常不人道的方式用重重铁链捆束着锁在角落里，痉挛着挣扎和嚎叫。那已经称不上是人类的样子了，也怪不得被对面的人搅尽心思束缚起来。跟着他一起过来的不知火舞已经情不自禁地发抖，让他多小心点，但京没有想太多。他要做的事情，就是把这些麻烦的机关解开，然后拽着八神的领子把他拖上岸。他摸着黑暗走过去，喊着八神的名字，但对方却颤抖着不让他们靠近。

八神认出自己了，看来他还残存着理性，实在是太好了。京更急切地走近，但八神的情况越发糟糕。那之后到底发生了什么，他也好，舞也好，都不能一五一十地完整回忆起来。没有人面对完全失去理智的八神庵能够余裕地战斗吧。立在月光下的野兽，惨淡的肤色，暴起的青筋，那个曾经将麦卓和薇思撕成碎片的野兽现在就要来杀了草薙京和不知火舞。比卢卡尔和高尼茨更猛烈的压迫感，仿佛是死亡的具现体显现在他面前，大蛇薙根本伤不了这个怪物分毫——

援救自然而然地失败了，他们抱着赌一把的心态，依靠打听来的情报提前飞到美国。

“草薙，你真的有把握吗？”

“我不确定，但那时…那时八神的状态，比起所谓的’血之暴走’，更像是被什么附体了。所以我才这么和你说…”

“嗯，我明白，哪怕不能根治，好歹也能试着把他带回来。”

“没错。”

让那样人不人鬼不鬼的八神落在八杰集手里总不是个事。当时，被大蛇控制的八神虽然还是嘶吼着草薙京的名字，狠狠地叫嚷要杀掉他，但却是完全另外一个情景了，这实在不像个样子。八神变得不像是八神，他似乎也觉得自己变得不像是自己了。

这个尝试还是成功了，千钧一发的成功——草薙京想，要是当时能唤起意识被压制的八神的话，说不定就能一举将八神体内孕育着的大蛇就此扼杀掉了——但现实总是会给人留下遗憾。那就是个活生生的噩梦，他看着已经陷入昏迷的八神时，还是难免心有余悸。就这样也好。他要不要帮这个丢人的家伙找回自己呢？但…

京重新确认了一下手腕处搭扣的松紧。此时庵的双手自然地搭在扶手上，手指微微蜷曲着。

被剥牙削爪的八神…也不是他熟识的八神啊。

“你那边…和八神最近如何？”

“如何吗，彼此都越来越习惯了吧。”

也许由于合作过几次的缘故，京觉得和神乐最近的谈话也都缓和了许多。虽说是三神器互相帮持，但她自己最近忙于准备新一届的拳皇大赛，只能像这样抽出空来和他面谈。

“他能接受这样的状态了？没有很难受吗？”

“还好吧。要是那么关心的话，不如亲自去看看咯？”

“实在没办法，草薙，我一直在筹备大赛的事情，连这次见面都只是顺路，马上我就得走，看望就…我本想拜托其他人，但——”

“——但，除了你，其他人都不准去。我也得维护那家伙的自尊啊。”

“我知道。所以没办法。我也很想亲眼确认他的状态怎么样。”

“相信我吧，神乐。”

“我们是同盟，我自然相信你。只是，草薙，我再和你确认一遍，你有把握吗？”

“嗯，这样做起码没有坏处。而且在大赛之前，还能有足够的余裕。”

“那就好…”

得到肯定的回答后，神乐却没有显出满意和欣慰的神情。又询问了一些其他人的事情：日本队的情况、真吾的情况等等，她垂下眼帘，沉默了片刻。

“草薙，我觉得，虽然只是我个人的意见…你，是不是还是不要消耗八神的信任呢？”

“信任？…你说他对我的信任？”

“是的。”

京愣了一下，仿佛第一次听说这个词。

“要是没有信任，你们也不会走到这个地步吧？”

“这…现在他那个状况，我也说不准啊。你的符咒让他一直都昏昏沉沉的，我都不确定他的思维和判断是个什么样子…”

“没关系，交由你判断，我只是提醒一下。为了封印大蛇，必要的努力和牺牲都是可能的，只是对于你们，我仍然希望能保证这是个互惠互利的过程。可以的话，我也会去看望八神的，那之前会提前和你联系。”

她将杯里的咖啡喝完，开始收拾行装。

“草薙，一定要来今年的大赛，八神也是。”

京回望她笃定的眼神。

“嗯。当然了。”

ROUND 3？

既然下定决心要挣脱眼前的束缚，那事情就好办多了。所谓的草薙和神乐的“疗法”，一是让八神昏迷而从根本上杜绝大蛇驱使他身体的可能，二是以他清醒时的自制为前提：“八神庵是不会主动向大蛇借力的”。符咒干扰人的心智和感官，抑制体内的妖魔，那要是想要烧掉符咒、恢复力量的话，直接向内心深处呼喊就行，就能将不详的存在唤醒，借助叫夏尔米的女人已经留给他的“钥匙”。

毕竟，京和神乐还不知道他和大蛇新立的契约。

多么滑稽，六百年前八尺琼擅自揭除了八杰集的封印，结果自己还是做着和他的祖先一模一样的事情——想到这里，庵不由得从心底畅快地大笑。这种疯狂归根结底是他自己的，哪怕大蛇不再存在、哪怕京被杀掉也不会消失，这竟是真真切切属于自己的东西，要是没有了它，就没有所谓的八神庵了。

但有一件事他绝不再做。

他绝不再在大蛇面前惊慌失措。

自他清醒过来后没几天他便下意识在做的事情发挥了效果。八神刻意在京面前隐瞒自己的实际情况，实际上他发现自己可以在四肢被捆缚的情况下，用和屑风类似的方式驱使上半身让自己移动，但门的宽度显然不允许他在坐在轮椅上时自由通过。他向京多要了一些镇静的药物，在非必要的时候，已经含在嘴里的药片在京出门的下一秒就会被吐出来。

既要唤醒大蛇，又不能让它肆虐地完全控制自己。不过好在他觉得自己已经能掌握一点步调了：每当觉得头痛欲裂的时候，庵熟练地察觉到危险的信号，就狂灌下备用药，让自己强制陷入沉睡，直到他能和大蛇正常地对话，让它正视到自己的存在。糟糕的就是大蛇愈发关心它的这个“孩子”了…他用执念浇灌了大蛇复苏的意志，那也没有关系。

要做的事情只有一个，那就是和京一决胜负。

大蛇已经应了他的约，熟悉的紫色火焰从指缝间流窜出来。虽然肉体力量有所衰减，但或许那只是迟钝了（毕竟这段期间的静养的营养补足着实不错），似乎有这火焰就不会有做不成的事——

将自己委身给大蛇就能立刻舒服起来，但那也意味着自我的完全消失，二十年的人生以滑稽和无意义收尾。

“那，你有没有尝试过用自己的意志遏制它？”

废话，八尺琼认为自己没有大蛇之血就难以进一步获得力量，要是没有大蛇的助力，也就没有八神庵了。用对京的杀意压过大蛇的控制，他的影子敢怒不敢言，但自杀意滋生的狂气支配着他，和影子相伴而盛；妖物的血液受到了滋养，在体内越发沸腾。这是条糟糕的没有后退余地的道路，不过，要不是如此，命定短暂的人生也会变得枯燥乏味。

他久违地亲自来到了客厅，站在了门口。不过是几米的距离却耗了这么多的精力。客厅里的东西被重新收拾过，虽然大体维持着之前的布局，但日常用品的摆设明显不是按着他自己的习惯来的。庵取下门旁挂着的备用钥匙，准备试一下锁孔，低下头看到了入口处一直延伸到鞋柜旁、在地上贴着的密密麻麻的符文纸，和他先前身上的如出一辙，估计是神乐一族的封印符纸，对正常人没有效果，但要是遇见了妖物便会自动启动，形成强有力的结界。估计对被妖物夺舍了的存在也会进行防御吧。

他打量了一下四周。各个房间的窗、门、地板、墙面，或多或少都有一些一样的符纸。京说神乐一开始帮他收拾屋子，可能就是趁此做了这些活计吧。

“这些东西…”

原来如此。

即使他暴走，即使他失手在疯掉了的情况下杀掉了草薙京，也绝对不会放被大蛇控制了的他出去的密闭结界。那么京在这个空间里，承担着什么样的角色呢？

庵心里不再感到愤怒，而是喜悦，抑或是二者交杂的、说不清道不明的激昂感情——事到如今他根本不在意这种耻辱，或许那些已经遭受的耻辱对他来说并不是百害无一利，反而更给他的恨意添薪加柴，让他更加期待京死在自己手上的样子。

“在大赛上再会吧，京。”

和小雪惯例嘘寒问暖后，京拨通了红丸的电话。说是不想被别人随时随地打扰就把手机丢在了家里，实际上还是为了窝在电话亭里避开八神说话。他和红丸通话相当频繁，也让他能在长期的单一生活里找到点回归现实的感觉。红丸和他戏谑地讲真吾现在如何缠着他和大门求着陪练，突然话锋一转，少见地主动提起这边的麻烦事。

“八神吗，还是那样子，没什么。”

“我说…”

“怎么了，吞吞吐吐的。”

“那个，京啊，你不会是在享受这个过程吧？”

“啊？你在说什么啊，当然很开心啊？那家伙踩着我的脑袋的时候也一样笑得很开心啊，彼此彼此。”

“也是哦，我也想你大概不会单纯凭着好心去志愿帮忙的。你也是真够可以的啊，撒谎都脸不红心不跳，更何况是面对八神庵。”

“你说哪个？”

“就是你上次告诉我的那个嘛。要是随便给他解绑，万一暴走的话即使杀了你也会冲出去继续杀人。这听上去可真是有震慑力，他也是有良知的，也就老老实实待着了。真不愧是你啊，京，谁也不敢打包票在那个八神庵面前屡次撒同一个谎。”

红丸的语调俏皮地上扬。京在电话这头轻轻笑了笑。他确实从来都没有看上去的那么善良。

“只是…大蛇毕竟还是很危险的家伙，你记得把握好度噢？”

“行啦，一个个的都这样，你什么时候也变得那么爱操心了，红丸？”

“我当然得操心了！虽然不喜欢八神那家伙，但我还得确保我们能正常组队参赛啊。”

“那有什么好担心的，肯定会去啦。”

“哈哈哈…怎么说，小少爷意外地挺会照顾人的？”

“这种程度算不了什么吧？”

“对我来说可是个惊喜。你倒是挺兴奋的，但可别把他搞得‘退行’了哦？不然也挺麻烦的。”

这又是什么奇怪的用词。电话亭外有人等着了。京调整了下听筒，舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

“我知道。”

这场戏马上就要收场了。大概彼此都会当做什么都没发生过一样，再次踏上各自的轨道吧。

他挂上电话。

神乐本来还很担心他不会乐意接下这个烂摊子。他当时又是怎么想的呢？曾几何时还觉得在后面追个不停的八神麻烦的不行，要是能随他心意、不这样到处惹事就好了。他居然妄想过照着自己的回忆重塑一个理想中的宿敌啊，这种傲慢倒也是有点他的风格。虽然不愿意承认，但京窥察到自己偶然也可能有和八神庵类似的心境，如同他不得不对自己坦承，和对方打架是很快乐的事：前提是，那得是一个正常的八神庵。那什么是“正常”呢？

明明彼此在心底都想让对方“老老实实被我杀掉就好了”，但对方要真是温顺地躺在砧板上，又会发自内心地厌恶这个情形。他当然不会对处于自己掌控中的八神下手。同理，自己也不会乖乖束手就擒，要是轻易被干掉了，剥夺这样的八神重要的人生乐趣，是不是太残忍了？京觉得自己也没恶劣到那个地步。不想让其暴走失控，但一个失去了大蛇之血的八神庵也不是他所期待的。

如果八神不甘心，埋怨他，那也能让他们的厮杀更加酣畅淋漓。

他习惯性地将钥匙插入锁孔，转动时却发现门是虚掩着的。

轮椅被推到客厅的一角，垃圾桶里盛着符纸的残烬，扫把立在一旁，穿过的睡衣叠好放在了洗衣篮里，墙上挂着的备用钥匙也被取走了。京在想推开卧室门的时候，会不会暴走的八神会像当初一样凶神恶煞地冲出来，但这只不过是臆想。

这里已经没有八神的气息了。

虽然他也有预感，但实在没想到这一切会来得如此凑巧。不过，一旦和八神扯上关系，巧合就多到让他觉得这是不是冥冥中注定着的。

京倚在门框上，稍稍休息了片刻，心情却始终平复不下来。内心感到莫名的欣喜和激动：这样才对，这样还差不多——那些辨明不清的问题，他总算是有了点眉目，带着这些初解的答案，他才好到大赛上，去向八神问个明白。彼此到底想要的是什么？毕竟——

“——我们所追求的，并不只是打打杀杀的乐趣，对吧？”

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> ESAKA，ESAKA？ESAKA！！…暴风雨的萨克斯12345…  
> 赶在小京京生日前搞完了，不是贺文，这篇实在太奇怪了一点贺文的气氛都没有qwq  
> 抱着写完这篇可能就再也不写京庵京的心态写完的。真好啊，kof


End file.
